


Cute

by Avana_reads



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AVPM References, Drabble, Draco discovers fandom, Humor, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana_reads/pseuds/Avana_reads
Summary: Harry never gave permission for a bloody musical!





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> First English drabble back in 2010.  
> This had just popped up after I'd seen "A Very Potter Musical" for the umpteenth time.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> A Very Potter Musical is a fan-made production by Team StarKid. If you've never seen it on Youtube, you really should! ;)

"…and some think Voldemort is hot! Can you believe those people?" ranted Harry.  
"Hm …"  
Draco barely took his eyes of off the book he'd been reading for the last hour while Harry was doing something called oogling on that lapthingie.  
"It's one thing I let that Muggle women write a story based upon my life but I never gave permission for a bloody musical!"  
"Hmm …"  
"Exaggerating the fact that I might've had a little crush on Cho or your role being played by a girl, well you could call that creative … but making Voldemort a hot and somewhat cute guy …"  
"A girl?"  
"Uh yeah. What message do they want to give to children? That bad guys are …"  
"I'm being portrayed by a GIRL?"  
"What?  
"A GIRL, POTTER! Forget that snakelike madman. This is seriously wrong."  
"Actually she is kinda cute, the way she …"  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Potter? Malfoy's don't do cute!" Draco sounded undignified.  
"Well, she does anyway. But maybe …," Harry said slyly, "she would look even prettier if she wore your black leather skirt instead of trousers."  
He seemed to have forgotten all about that musical.  
"Pretty ... my skirt …!"  
But Draco wasn't enraged enough to miss the way Harry moved from behind his desk and walked over to him with a wolfish smile on his face.  
He straddled his boyfriend and pushed him back against the arm chair while leaning in until his lips found Draco's earlobe. Just when Draco wondered if he'd been Obliviated cause he couldn't remember what he'd been so angry about, Harry whispered seductively: "Why don't you show who'd look prettier in that skirt?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this ;)


End file.
